


Truth In Lies

by Raelae



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelae/pseuds/Raelae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short and sweet for Halloween, don't take it too seriously. I don't write Creepypasta things frequently. And as a heads up, and only thing I'm saying so I don't give too much away, this is not the random run of the mill 'bought a haunted game' kind of thing. It has a twist since I'm even tired of Cliche's.</p>
<p>Cody finally gets his hands on a copy of the X version of the X and Y games, and can't wait to get home to play it. But as time goes on, some kids seem to become effected by the game, causing them to pull away from everyone around them, including Cody's friend Mike. Finally giving in, Cody decides to investigate, but is what happens next just the power of suggestion from his research? Or is something darker really going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth In Lies

Cody had been waiting ages to get his hands on it, but now he had it. The X version of the Pokemon X and Y games. He could barely contain his enthusiasm as they drove back from the mall. The car ride itself, seemed to carry on and on, typical when you wanted desperately to be somewhere.  
But finally they returned home and he wasted no time rushing up to his room to pop it in his 3DS and get playing.  
Or at least he would have if his mom hadn't yelled up to tell him he had to do his homework first. Bothersome slave work was all it was. But he did as he was told, breezing through his work without even caring if he got it right or not. All his mother had told him was he had to finish his homework, not do it properly. Though in hindsight he knew he'd suffer for that later. Oh well. Burn that bridge when you get there right?

So after stuffing his things back into his backpack, he grabbed his 3DS and popped the game in. He found himself a comfy position on his bed as he watched the title sequence play out. It was one thing he always did the first time he played a Pokemon game, let the scene play out. After that he'd just be quick to hit the start button and continue on.

He spent hours on that game, stopping only briefly because he had to go downstairs to eat supper. But he was quickly back to his game, leveling up and making his way through the gyms.  
He at last came to Lumiose City and marveled at it's size. He began to wonder if this was a good place to stop for the night because of said size but, as he wandered around, he realized you could only go so many places at the moment. So instead he decided to just venture around a bit and take in the sights. 

There turned out to be far less to do than he realized at first, and he again wondered if he should just call it for the night, but he wanted to finish off looking in what buildings he could first.   
He wasn't really expecting what he found but at the same time he wasn't surprised either. He stepped off the elevator in some random building and things just...stopped. This...girl...stepped out from behind his character and instead of walking passed him, she sort of...glided passed. She stopped a little ahead of him and just uttered one thing. 'You're not the one...' And then she moved off and disappeared.

He stayed still for a moment, staring at the screen; wondering what the hell that was all about. But he was quick to shrug it off. Ghost girls weren't uncommon for a Pokemon game, bit unsettling at times but, not uncommon. Regardless, this event just helped him to make up his mind that it was time to just get ready for bed. So he saved quickly and went off to do just that.

 

The following day at school was filled with talk of the new games. For those who hadn't gotten it yet, or hadn't gotten as far, the ghost girl became a thing to freak the other kids out with. Telling them lies upon lies just for a laugh and to see them squirm.   
For others...it wasn't much of a joke.   
One of Cody's closest friends, Mike, seemed genuinely unnerved by everything. Cody really hadn't assumed his friend would buy into any of the stories, he hardly believed in anything like that really, so he was surprised when Mike started to shy away from the conversation.  
Feeling bad, he decided to invite him over after school, try to get his mind off it or something.

But that plan...backfired quite a bit. He had managed to distract him a bit when they did get to his house, playing other games but...he really wanted to play his Pokemon game; which proved to be a mistake.

“Dude...turn that thing off...” Mike said quietly, barely above a whisper really.

Cody just looked up at him. “...what?”

“Turn it off. Don't play that thing. Somethings not right with it.”

“...oh come on Mike, that's enough man. There's nothing wrong with this game. Shes no less creepier than any other ghost they stick in these games. Since when did you let what a bunch of people make up get to you so much?”

“I got to that point man, somethings off about her. And now that I think about it...somethings off about all those ghost kids.”

“They're just bits of information Mike, they're not real.”

Mike got up from the chair he had seated himself in and walked over to the window and stared out. “You ever felt like you were being watched? Like every second of your life is under constant surveillance?”

“...wheres this going...?

“Answer me.”

Cody hesitated for a moment as Mike turned to look at him. His eyes seemed...dark somehow...dark and distant. Whatever he was on about, he seemed dead serious about it.

“...who doesn't? Welcome to the age of technology Mike, everyone’s being watched.”

“That's not what I mean. I mean truly watched. By unforgiving...malicious eyes...”

“...no Mike, I haven't. You need to stop watching scary movies I think.”

“That's got nothing to do with it! It's...I don't know...” He turned to look back out the window again, as if he was searching the darkening land for something. “It's supposed to be a kids game...why would they put something like that in there?”

“They say it's a kids game but Pokemon's never exactly been a kid thing really in my opinion. Have you read the manga's?”

“...I don't touch them anymore...they look like my nightmares now...”

“...nightmares?”

“I should head home.” Mike said as he grabbed his backpack. “I still have to do my homework before bed.”

“Hold on man. What nightmares?”

Mike paused at Cody's door, not looking at him as he answered. “Who knows? You might find out for yourself soon enough.” Then he was gone.

 

The days proceeding found Mike to be further and further introverted, locked within his own mind. There was no doubt every one around him thought he'd gone nuts when they learned he believed in all that crap they spewed. But over time, even they were starting to get freaked out by how he was acting. Everyone started to distance themselves from him till only Cody remained. But Mike wanted little to do with him as the days pressed on, and soon he was ignoring him too.  
Cody stopped playing the game soon after.  
But that didn't end things. He knew there was no way some dumb stories a bunch of kids made up would be able to throw his friend so far over the edge. So he decided it was time to look into things.

He spent the rest of the night Googling theories and other things people might have come up with to explain the ghosts. But most things were either creepypastas or people just shrugging it off. Saying Japan will be Japan. He could see that response being the best answer. Japan had so many stories going around about spirits and demons, in fact a lot of what they created had a tendency to be based on it. So in a society that's used to these kinds of stories, why would it be hard to believe they'd slip stuff like this in a kids game? The kids grew up on these stories after all, they'd know the meaning behind them far better than any other country that just theorized and called them weird.  
But that still didn't explain why Mike lost it.

He started again to look for cases where the game directly affected a person. Of course he'd end up only finding the stupid Lavender Town Syndrome crap. He still couldn't understand how people believed that story either. Just a lot of gullible people he guessed.

But there had to be more. There had to be...  
Then he remembered the weeks before when Mike mentioned his nightmares. He refused to tell him what they were and to this day he still knew nothing about them.  
So now he changed his search criteria to nightmares caused by Pokemon games.

...that lead him to a whole different part of the internet. He found a forum board solely based on that subject alone, and what he found...he wasn't sure he wanted to believe.  
There were so many people on there claiming to be having almost the exact same nightmares. Every ghost child in any of the games would come to them, trying to tell them something. But no one could hear what they were saying.  
They said the ghosts seemed to be pleading with them, eyes never completely locked on them but behind them in terror filled gazes. But not a single person had been able to turn around to look. It was like they were being forced to stay frozen in the spot.   
Whenever this happened, whatever ghost girl was visiting them, would fade away in defeat.

No...none of this was real. All of this was just one massive story. He was sure everyone on this forum board was in on it, trying to get anyone to believe all of this crap.  
Shaking his head, he shut down the computer. He was done with this. Done looking into all of this and done being fed all these stories. Mike was just losing it, that was his decision. All he could hope now was that his family would get him the help he needed.

 

His night wasn't as sound as he might like it to be though. Whether it was from researching it too much or not...it was happening. The nightmare. He was in a world of darkness. A massive black void that barely allowed him to see the hand in front of his face, till a light illuminated a patch of darkness in front of him. He froze, watching as it grew brighter to reveal the form inside. The girl from the new game, the elevator girl. And just like the games, she began to glide towards him, trying to talk. But just like the others had said on the forums...she stopped, staring in fear at the space behind him. And just like they had said...he couldn't turn to look.   
She was different though, instead of fading away with a defeated look...she glared. A cold, blank stare. She didn't move any further, didn't fade...just glared behind him.  
And that's when he felt the hand on his shoulder...

He jolted awake, sweat beading on his forehead. He tried desperately to regain the breath that seemed forever lost to him as he stared into the darkness of his room. He let out a shaky sort of despaired moan as he buried his face in his hands. Too much, he had read to much on the subject and now he was paying for it. Was this possibly what happened to Mike then? Had he decided to look for it out of a whim or shear boredom and stumbled upon the same message board? Would he start going mad like Mike too?

And then the room went ice cold...

Hesitantly, he raised his face from his hand, glancing about the room. After his eyes took the time needed to adjust to the darkness, he could make out his breath forming in little clouds in front of his face as he breathed out. But he could also see the shadow standing at the far end of his room, just in front of his door.   
His breath caught in his lungs and just like in the nightmare, he couldn't move. It was the ghost girl, the elevator girl. She glided slowly towards him, eyes running over him like she was looking for something.

She stopped just before the foot of his bed, still staring. After what felt like an eternity, she tilted her head to the left a bit, till her head rested creepily on her shoulder.

“...you're not the one...”

Then she preceded to glide forward, overtaking his bed and gliding right through him; causing his whole body to tremble at the sudden rush of extra cold air.   
He managed to look over his shoulder though, unlike in his dream, as he called out to her.

“...who are you...?”

She stopped just before the wall behind his bed and just floated for a moment, not turning.

“...don't talk to me...if you do, I won't...hear the elevator...”

Then she disappeared through the wall, leaving a bewildered, terrified boy in her wake.

 

For days following, he fell into the same deep silence Mike had. He couldn't explain what he saw, couldn't quite figure out if it had been real or just a waking nightmare, left over from his sleeping one. He was trying desperately to reason with himself. Maybe the first thing she said could mean something in some context, but the second part didn't. She was just saying what she did in the game, nothing more. So it had to be just a nightmare right? The mind over working and over thinking all the events he faced in the last month or so.

But the nightmares continued on, the only difference was when he awoke, she wasn't in his room, and different ghosts visited him in the nightmares.  
He was truly beginning to believe he was going mad.

This continued on and on in this fashion for so long that he really just lost track of all sense of time. Same nightmares almost every night, same debilitating fear. How could he stop this? How could he stop himself from going into pure insanity? Should he try harder to move in his nightmares? Try harder to make it last longer, against his fears, to try and change the outcome?  
He decided this was his best option, so when the nightmare took him again the following night, he fought to stay in it.

The same things played out like usual, except elevator girl was back this time. Same routine, approach, freeze in fear, glare; hand on shoulder. But this time, he wouldn't allow himself to wake. He fought and fought to try and turn his head to look behind him. In front of him, the elevator girl took on a new look. Almost...one of hope?

Finally he turned enough to look behind him. There was nothing there but an inky blackness, a blackness though that was darker than the black surrounding; if that was at all possible. Glancing down at his shoulder, he saw the hand. It wasn't the white he thought it would be, like the white hand in Lavender Town, but the same inky black. But soon...it ebbed away, leaving the normal darkness.  
He turned to look forward again, seeing that elevator girl was now smiling, and as she faded...so did he.

 

He could feel himself twitching, the world around him still dark. He couldn't move again no matter how hard he tried, but it felt like he was more than frozen, but restrained this time.   
Pulling at whatever held him, he came to realize his wrists were cuffed.  
Panicking, his eyes shot open and darted around his surroundings. It was was dark here too, but not nearly as dark as where he had been. He was in some...room? A basement maybe. One thing was for sure, in it's current condition, he had no doubt it was abandoned. As he continued to look around, his eyes settled on a the wall opposite him. Across from him...in a similar situation, was his friend Mike.   
“...Mike...Mike!?”

“SHHH!”

He jumped a bit, or as much as his restraints would allow anyway. He turned his head to the side and realized there was another person next to him. A girl...the elevator girl...

“...I'm still in my nightmare...”

“So you think.” She said in a quieter tone. “You've been in a nightmare far longer than you think...”

“...you're a ghost...you're the dead girl from the game...this isn't real...”

“Shut it for five seconds huh? Yes, that was me, no I'm not dead. It was a construct.”

“...a what?”

She rolled her eyes a bit. Looking both annoyed and in a bit of a rush. Her eyes kept flashing to the door at the far end. “A projection of myself really...this world...is the real one. Everything you've seen, everything you've ever believed, is fake. That world was the nightmare. This...this is reality.”

“...stop it...”

“It's the truth. It's all made up. A world to keep you in line...a world to keep you from asking questions and finding your way back. That world is fake...the games in that world...were constructed as a way to try to wake people up. Those that died found their own way to manipulate the mind, but to save you...not to feed on you till nothing remains.”

“...so how did you do it then if you're not dead?”

“I like to train psychic types...it's caused me to be sensitive. I gained the ability from it. So I go in at will. Took quite a bit to hide it so it wouldn't find out...”

“It? Wait...psychic type?”

“...yes you idiot. Listen more. The Pokemon world is the real one, the other is fake...”

“How can this be...?”

“There's no more time for explaining right now. I've been looking for someone else strong enough to break free. We have to get loose...try to free the others.”

“...but how? How could a world like that be projected into our heads?”

“I said we don't have time...”

“How? I'm still having problems believing this is even real...”

“How else? How else do you put a suggestion into someones head...?” She froze as she heard something. 

They both turned as a shuffling sound grew louder and louder from the corridor outside the room.  
The girls breath came quicker, the fear evident in her voice. “Quickly...it's coming...Hypno's coming back...”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so short and sweet, bit of a Halloween gift to whoever cares. XD I didn't want to go with the same kinds of story lines with this kind of story, though I know sometimes it does work. I just wanted to be different this time, and I wanted to do something Pokemon-ish, since I touch the subject rarely.


End file.
